You Musn't
by Alice aquabld
Summary: You won a bet and from now Hibari will be your slave.. "I-I will.. rape you twice harder." Hibari stuttered, for the first time of his life. Gritting his teeth out of utter embarrassment for his pride. Time seem to freeze before you started laughing-choking loudly.
1. Prologue

**DEAR READERS ! Im really sorry for the mistakes I made especially the margins. I never used Fanfic net and I don't understand . - . so I used docx which was easier ( I just knew =w=)If you can, can you teach me a bit. Im a bit overwhelmed. Anyway, I posted this on my blogs and wattpad since its easier than fanfic net. This is a short Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic Hibari x OC prolog :3 enjoy ~  
>disclaimer : I dont own KHR only the plot ! <strong>

It was a bet between you and Hibari. The one who win will get to order the other, and the loser must obey. At first Hibari was winning, but being you [ you are called a lucky hitman ], the lucky one. You caught an opening and defeat him within seconds

"hahaha, I WON !" You squealed and jumped around. Hibari growled at his girlfriend [you ;3]. The Spectator were gaping at you, Tsuna immediately fainted, Yamamoto was laughing like usual, and Reborn was clapping.

And that day was the beginning of hell for Hibari Kyoya


	2. Chapter 1

**so here is chapter one :D I really like hibari.. he is... awwwwww AND WAT DA HECK IS DOCX WHAT THE HECK I DONT GET IT ! HOW DO I USE DIS FREAKING WEBB !**

**Disclaimer : I dont own KHR i only own the plot**.

**I will...**

It was the next day after the fight of Hibari and you.

It was pretty normal.. **for a while**

It started with you, walking to school. You were late as usual, but you don't care. After all you weren't afraid of your boyfriend, and you could order him to do anything for a month !

walking near the school you saw Tsuna and his minions. You knew they were late and were bitten to death by Hibari. You passed them as if nothing happened, and then Hibari looked at you with sharp steel eyes. "for being late I'll bite you to death, Omnivore." And with that he stalked to you with murderous aura.

But you being you, a brave lucky idiot didn't even bulged a bit. Hibari started attacking you with his tonfas but you dodge every moves. And then you remember you could order him to do practically anything ! You smirked at it and stopped dodging. "Kyo-kun!I order you to Stop!" Hibari immediately freeze in his track and didn't move an inch.

You giggled evilly, and stalked to him. "Kyo-kun can you take my bag ?" Hibari grunted a no at you. "Then I order you to." immediately he took your bag, the other were gaping but you were dancing in victory.

Hibari Kyoya, the carnivorous prefect was **obeying** you.

The day went like this. You followed by Hibari everywhere, You ordering him to do anything, You teasing him until vein popped in his head. It was so much fun, and you can't help but love this so much. You felt no guilt cause he bite you to death.

Then at the second break, you saw people crowding near you. You immediately know what will happen. walking outside, you heard a dangerous voice growling at the poor student inside. "Herbivore, for crowding I'll bite you to death." Hibari went on rampage. His mood was pretty bad, especially because you were really annoying today.

He didn't know why you were his girlfriend.

At least you didn't do worse than this.

But then another Evil idea popped into your head

Hibari won't know what hit him.

After Hibari finished rampaging and killing everything in his sight, you went to him and drag him to the roof. "Kyo-kun~" you giggled evilly. Somehow the hair in the back of his neck were standing, alerting Hibari that Omnivore was planning something **really** evil.

"I order you that from today onward, you will..."

He paled.

Gosh, he didn't know you were **this** evil.

The next day Tsuna and his minions were late again, but this time they weren't terrified. They were shocked and very very... disgusted. It went like this.

~flashback~

"HIEEEEE, I'm late again!" Tsuna screamed while running all way to his school with Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Don't worry Tenth ! Today I'll definitely protect you" Gokudera shouted. "hahahahahaha This is so much fun" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna only screamed again.

Arriving at school they saw you next to Hibari, who were growling with murderous aura. He stalked to them and prepared his tonfas."for being Late again I will-" And then Hibari stopped talking, freezing as if the end of the world. "Oh come on say it, Kyo-kun ! You need to say it !" You grinned evilly. Everybody was sweat dropping, waiting something to happen, and for the first time in their life. They were Frighteningly shocked. "I-I will.. rape you twice harder." Hibari stuttered, for the first time of his life. Gritting his teeth out of utter embarrassment for his pride. Time seem to freeze before you started laughing-choking loudly. Reborn that was recording all that happened clapped. Only you can do that to Hibari. You were laughing really loud that you didn't notice the increase of heavy-murder aura. When you finished laughing, you shivered. Feeling that somebody gonna 'really kill you'. "Omnivore" Hibari smirked "I'm really gonna rape you thrice hard"

The next day you were in hospital for severely broken skeleton, luckily no more because you were his girlfriend.

Let just say you weren't going to repeat that. not.

**DO HIBARI BLUSH ? Dunno**

**anyway thanks MagicAssassinDogDemon, klariz anime, AspiringShoujo, 93raisa for telling my mistakes. **

**thanks for magicjewel and klariz anime for favoriting.**

**and Cielo Notturno for following ^^**

**Update will be slow since I have 4 story to write.**

**Thanks for reading :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**As apology I'll update as fast as I can (I CANT, THERE IS SO MUCH STORY ): Disclaimer : don't own KHR**

You always loved Hibird since you came to this school, and the bird itself loved you.

The first time you date Kyoya was because the bird itself. (Their First date was going to a pet store for bird food.) The first time you kissed Kyoya by yourself was because the bird itself. (You were trying to catch it and tie it a ribbon, somehow you tripped over Kyoya and kissed him.) And the reason you accepted Kyoya as your boyfriend was because of Hibird. (You were so focused teaching Hibird to say 'yes' that when Hibari asked you to be his you accidently said yes. Which you didn't realize until he bite the boy who sit next to your desk.)

But sadly the bird seems to not obey you, not like when it was with it master.

Whenever you tried teach it (Hibird is a girl or male? dunno) another song than Namimori Anthem. It would flew to it master.

You are sad that it did not obey you, but since Kyoya were your slave.

You can order Kyoya to tell how to teach the bird sing.

The Lunch bell was ringing when suddenly you slammed the Reception door opne. "KYOYA !" You stood in front of the door holding Hibird in your hand and panting hard.

The loud noise of course woke the pissed carnivore

"What do you want, Omnivore." The murderous aura was suffocating, making the student from distances shiver.

But you, of course didn't care.

"Tell me how to teach Hibird sing!" You ordered, gaining another killing glare.

"No."

Hibari was _**trying **_to be patience, but sometimes you were too annoying for your own good. "I didn't ask you! I ordered you! Now tell me!" You pouted and stomped your feet impatiently.

Gritting his teeth, Kyoya clenched his fist tightly. "Just make hibird listen to music over than over." He stomped out of his room with killing intent, and searched for a prey.

You who was still in his room were smirking evilly, and then another evil popped her mind when she glanced at Kyoya phone which somehow was lying on his desk.

Kyoya will be hit **Twice** as hard.

The next day was a beautiful-beautiful day. Kyoya were patrolling around the school, and it was Lunch break.

Usually he would sleep or stayed at his room.

But today was particularly loud somehow, so he decided to go to canteen.

He opened the door to canteen with Hibird in his arm, the ruckus in the canteen immediately quite down to a silence.

Somewhere inside the canteen you chuckled evilly, starting your very evil mission.

Hibird opened his beak to sing the song he usually did, but surprisingly he sing a very different song..

_'I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I come in like a wrecking ball~'_

The canteen was quiet when Hibird sing that and then Kyoya's phone ring.

'_I'm sexy and you know it._

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle_

_I'm sexy and you know it_

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle'_

Another silence…

…

Nobody dared to laugh

But you… Oh dear you, can't hold your laugh. You laugh so much that your voice was dry. Your tears ran out from laughing so much.

You didn't even care that Hibari was near you.

But you sure will regret not caring…

The next day you were in TV, being on the main news. Because you were the victim of the most gore and sadistic murder in the world.

Luckily you survive.

Omake

"come on Hibiird! If you learn this one song I'll give you a pack of bread crumps that Kyoya didn't let you eat.'

Hibird is smart, and he knows that you want to humiliate his master. Oh well, sometimes is okay right ? especially if you are given a thing you like the most.

**_Right?_**


	4. Chapter 3

There is always evil idea in your heads. Either its making hibird sing embarrassing song or even changing Kyoya word to "I'll rape you to death"

You don't usually care about kyoya getting mad at you.

But this one.

...

You was _**that **_scared that you ran away to another country..

...

Today you have a meeting with a pinnaple head to discuss about some idea of prank.

Hibari usually didn't let you meet him, but you ordered him to stay at his home. So he won't know or try to find you.

You met with pinnaple head near the shopping district.

As you both planned a very evil things.

Something in the market caught you attentions. Making you fall on the floor cackling with laughter.

You made Mukuro pissed and look at you with annoyance.

When he look at that _thing _he knew what you were planning.

Today was weekend, and you were inviting yourself to Kyoya's home.

You knew his parent were gone[died] when he was a child.

So you just barged in like you owned the house.

It was lunch time, so you bring ingredient for lunch. You bring those things you need to do it.

You also bring your motorcycle (which after debating for months at last Kyoya let you use it.) For running away after the prank

You also bring those bluetooth camera to video a person from faraway.

Kyoya grunted as he saw you barging in his house.

You were annoying, but since you were his herbivore. He lets you do what you want.

And since you _**won**_ that battle against him.

"Did you ate lunch Kyo-chan?"

You asked him and He didn't answer. Which mean no.

Perfect.

You finished your cooking and put in on the table.

"Kyo-chan! Lets eat!" You yelled at him.

He immediately come and sat down. And look at his meal.

You made him his favorite food. Hamburger steaks.

He took his chopstick and began eating.

He didn't even realize that you weren't eating.

That was his biggest mistake.

The last thing he remembered was black.

You were cackling evilly as he fainted from the anesthetic.

You dragged him to his room and began doing things.

Ah you also took the hibird that also fallen asleep from eating the bread crumbs filled with anesthetic for animals.

Hibari woke up feeling a headache. He didn't remember what he had done before sleeping.

And then he remembered that you drugged him. It seems like He will need to punish you with something more than a beating. Since beating doesn't effect you much.

Kyoya heard his lovely bird chirping besides him. And opened his eyes.

His mistake.

The lovely yellow bird head was now covered with green fake fur. Making it looks like a pinnaple.

Which remind him of Mukuro

Which pissed him off.

He ripped those fake fur that was glued lightly from Hibird head. Irk marks popping in his head.

He headed to the bathroom to wash his bird.

His mistake.

When he arrived at the bathroom. And look at the mirror.

He immediately punched the mirrors with his tonfas.

The mirror displayed that...

...

His once black hair was blue. With Mukuro style in it.

He can hear the cackling sound of laughter from his girlfriend.

You watch his funny face from your laptop. You cackled laughly with tears streaming down your eyes.

Calming yourself you looked at you boyfriend again.

To find him looking at you (camera)

And whispering..

"I will find you and punish you real hard, it seems like my last punishment haven't make you learn your lesson"

And then he destroyed the camera.

You were sweating nervously. You knew by the way Hibari said that. That he was freaking serious.

So you ran to the airport and book a plane to italy.

It took him 3 months to calm down and 2 months for you to stay at Italy. Once you go back he punish you through

He destroyed his house, your house, Nami-chuu, a few vehicle, and thousand people to find you

And you pretty well... learn your lesson.

Don't insert Mukuro to Hibari's life.

Omake

You were laughing at the Blue pineapple at the market. Making mukuro pissed.

At last you bought those pienapple for mukuro. Since it match his style of hair and colors.


End file.
